


Peach

by BrandenJacob



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Reid, Bottom Spencer, Bottoming from the Top, But he explicitly consents, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moreid, Movie Night, Only because he's tipsy, Only my second fic here, Porn, Riding, Season 3, Secret Relationship, Tipsy Reid, Top Derek, Top Morgan, Topping from the Bottom, Workplace Relationship, idk - Freeform, no clue how to tag, overstimulation mention, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandenJacob/pseuds/BrandenJacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You are my peach, you are my plum</i><br/>You are my earth, you are my sun<br/>I love your fingers, I love your toes<br/>The back of your head, the tip of your nose </p><p>OR the one where it's movie night and all Reid wants is Morgan, and they both for some reason think they're successfully hiding how stupidly in love they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> ishfsdjhlkajdsfhla. Please keep the comments coming, I really love this ship and hope I'm writing them well. I also take requests and whatnot. :) :)

Once a month, the team found themselves in almost the exact spots that they were in. Hotch had made it almost mandatory now: movie night. Just like every other third Friday of the month, they were sat around the table watching a movie, sharing some laughs, and good wine. Spencer was only on his second glass but his cheeks were warm in temperature and color, and he was very acutely aware of Derek's foot dragging up and down the back of his calf. For now all he could do was hope that he was the only one. When the credits rolled, he downed the last of his drink with an audible little gulp. He tried to snap himself out of his own fuzzy naughty thoughts. 

"Did you know that the film credits, even though they seem to list everyone, a lot of the time, orchestras and their members are omitted as well as translators who create the subtitles? Even the interns who just run to get the director coffee, or the people who lint roll the stars backs are in there, but some of the most pivotal roles in making the film as enjoyable as it is, they're not acknowledged at all?" he went on. 

"I'm surprised that your genius brain waited that long to inform us of that fact," Garcia said as she moved to pour more wine into his glass. It made everyone laugh, the genius especially, but then he shook his head. 

"I'm fine, I don't need that," he said, but his face was wide open with a grin that he couldn't put away. Derek leaned forward and clapped his hands down on Spencer's shoulders, rubbing his thumb in circles right at the base of his neck - low key making him wild. 

"Yeah, I should probably get Dr. Lush home, no point in making him pay for a cab," Derek announced as Hotch moved to flip on the light. 

"That's really nice of you Morgan, but I even brought cash. I'll be okay," Spencer insisted in response. This conversation was almost perfectly rehearsed. 

"No," Hotch piped up. "Morgan, I would like for you to escort Reid home and make sure he's safe. Reid, that's an order," he said. The victorious little smirks on their faces hid nothing. 

***

Spencer realized how close to drunk he really was while tying to get his key to slide into the slot on his door. He couldn't quite make it happen on the first few tries, especially with Derek's hands placed heavily on his slim hips, and his lips pressing kisses along the crook of his neck and out over his shoulder. The combination of touches was making him shiver. He finally felt the key slip in and he got the door open; the next few moments blurred in his memory. Derek kicked the door shut behind him, and Spencer smirked at how opposite that was of what he was used to. Derek kept mouthing on his neck, even marking him a bit as they both undressed unceremoniously and stumbled into Spencer's bedroom; they fell just in time for the bed to catch them. Their underwear clad bodies intertwined as Spencer finally found Derek's mouth for a kiss. It tasted like wine and the light mint flavor of the gum Derek was chewing earlier. Derek hugged Spencer's body and turned them so Spencer was straddling him, hips perfectly slotted together. He giggled and pushed his hair back as he leaned to peck Derek's lips quickly. He was so giggly and relaxed. 

"You look gorgeous," Derek praised as he ran his hands up Spencer's milky thighs. A moan rumbled out of his lips at the touch. 

"You teased me all night," he replied. The cheeky smile on his barely illuminated face was everything Derek had ever wanted.

"Because I can't resist you? That's teasing now?" he replied, hands cruising up and down Spencer's sides. It made him giggle more, and he muffled it by joining their lips again. 

"I'm not too drunk," he said quietly into the corner of his lover's mouth. 

"I never said you were," Derek soothed, fingertips trailing up his prominent spine.

"I wanna ride you, just like this," Spencer whispered and pressed a few lazy kisses on his face as he moved to nibble his ear. Derek pushed his hips up a little in reaction. Even though his pretty boy was a little bony, a little awkward, and very quiet, he was one of the most sensual and sexually satisfying and powerful people Derek had ever known. He nipped on his ear some more before whispering his filthy thoughts into it: "I want to grind on you, feel you so deep, make you cum all over my insides..." He always knew just what to say or maybe it was just that Derek was so used to that pretty mouth spouting off statistics and descriptions of violence that any break in the melodic monotony was absolutely sensual. His hand found it's way to Spencer's pert little ass, then his other joined it, and he gripped both cheeks and massaged them, pulling them apart. Spencer arched into the touch. Sometimes, it surprised him still how receptive his boy was - and that thought kept him occupied as removing their underwear occupied his hands; he continued on to lube up his fingers and work Spencer open, coaxing moans out of him with ease. It wasn't even his lack of experience, it was just how much he loved being touched... Derek knew in that moment, like he had a thousand times before, he would never get tired of this. Spencer was hovering over him, rolling his hips back on Derek's fingers. Derek was so ready now. He pulled his hand away and wiped it on the sheets before pulling Spencer in for a kiss. 

"Take it slow for me?" he whispered, in part because Spencer got ahead of himself a lot of the time, and in part because he didn't want a single second of this to be wasted. Spencer raised up and brought Derek's tip to his hole. The long anticipated attention made the man release a moan sweeter than a symphony. Spencer started sinking down, making the record skip as Derek gasped for breath and his hands clutched the sheets so hard they might become dust in his hands. The sounds only encouraged Spencer as they mixed with his own. Spencer wriggled his hips as he got fully seated. He was panting, and he laughed a little as he met Derek's eyes. "What is it, silly angel?" Derek asked as he reached up to tuck a strand of Spencer's hair behind one of his dainty ears. 

"So fucking big, that's all," he said and planted his hands on Derek's chest to brace himself, then he started bouncing. At first, each move was agonizingly slow and he ground his hips in a circle each time he came back down. Spencer was whimpering, and Derek was touching him with shaking hands, trying to be quiet because he knew the boy had neighbors and it had to be late. But he was so stunning... and so fuckin' tight, damn..

"Pretty boy, I'm not sure I can hold out for you this time," Derek admitted. 

"That's fine," he breathed out, picking up speed. "While alcohol is widely considered an aphrodisiac, it is also a central nervous system depressant. So, even though I'm extremely horny, the alcohol in my system has - o-oh god." His tangent was shattered with a raw sob of pleasure as Derek pulled him so their chests were flushed, and he planted his feet to start fucking up into the boy with vigor. Spencer hid in his neck and cried out, Derek had definitely found his prostate. It was so good that it made his stomach ache. Derek grabbed onto his shoulder blades, digging his fingertips in as he came into him. Derek bit down on his shoulder with a growl, shuddering as he pumped Spencer full of his cum. Spencer moaned from deep in his chest and he kept riding on Derek, enjoying the wetness and the weak look on Derek's countenance. 

"B-baby," he stammered, never having been a fan of over-stimulation. Spencer nodded and rolled off him. Derek didn't even take a second to breathe before he moved between Spencer's legs. He started fingering him and pumping his cock in tandem, watching in near-awe as Spencer arched up and toyed with his nipples, crying out freely now. His fingers twisted and abused the hard nubs, and his hips kept hooking back to get a bit more of Derek's thick and skilled fingers. "Tell me when you get close?" 

"Just suck on it, please?" he whimpered. "I've never been so fucking hard," he moaned and wiggled his ass back harder. Derek leaned down and gratefully took Spencer in his mouth, bobbing on him and sucking his pink cock hard, trailing his tongue around the crown. Spencer was truly writhing between sensations, and the neighbors didn't exist because now he was honest to God screaming. Heat dripped down his spine and pooled there, right at the bottom of his abdomen. Derek flicked his tongue out one more time, and it was a match into a pool of gasoline, it was the crack in the window that caused the back-draft, exploding white behind Spencer's clenched shut eyes. His whole body tingled as he came, hot and thick into Derek's mouth. He collapsed back, panting heavily. Derek sucked him clean and crawled up into his arms. He was shaking from the adrenaline of the moment, and he clumsily folded Spencer into his arms and they were snoring together before goodnight could even be thought.


End file.
